Shames
Genres * Action * Adventure * Shooter * Platformers (sometimes known as walk, jump, and kills) * Racing * RPG (Role Playing Game) * MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) * Arrow Hunting Nintendo's Do and Don't Shames # * 2 IS EVIL! *2 (THE SHAME!) *2,000 years ago, waluigi ate nim-nom. *50 Shades of Brown: The Shame A * Ace Attorney and a Grumps Story vs Blue * Adventure time with finn and jake:THE SHAME! * All You Idiots Will Be PWN'd! * Animal Crossing: Horrifying Home Designer * Animal Planet Dating Simulator * Apollo Injustice: Stupid Attorney * [[Apollo Injustice: Foreign Policy Simulator|Apollo Injustice: Foreign Policy Simulator]] B * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Game 1) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Guy With Two Swords (Game 2) * Bakugan Saga:The Dang Attack of Edward Cullens. (Game 3) * Biss Bass Bios * Bluescreen! * Blonic: The Original Game * Bloo and Lavinia's Stupid Baseball * Bloo and Lavinia's Maximum Juggle Overdrive Race * Board Shame: Backgammon * Board Shame: Cards * Board Shame: Checkers * Board Shame: Chess * Board Shame Collection Deluxe * Board Shame: Mine-Legos * Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land * Boo! The Haunted House Game * Boobs and Goombas: A Super Mario Hunt Game * Bobby's Air Ride * Booka Tailee 64 * Bootman & Alcatraz: The Shame * Border Halo - Lands of Warcraft Online * Bowser and the Magic Pickle (Game 1) * Bowser and the Magic Pickle 2: Entering Water World (Game 2) * Buper Bario Bros. (Game 1) * Buper Bario Bros 2: Queen of Blades (Game 2) C * Call of Duden: Modern Rechtsheribung: The Very Boring Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game of Doom * Call of Duden: Modern Rechtshreibung 2 * Call of Dew: Advanced Doritos * Call of Goopey * Calvin and Hobbes (Game 1) * Can We Fix It? * Captain Terd Teesure Teeesker * Cardboard Mario (Prequel) * Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe (Game 1) * Carvel vs Mapcom * Cat Of Neutron * Cat of Neutron 2: American's Cry * Classic GCN Series: Donkey and Pong * Cool Wii: Super Smash Bros. DIE! * Cold Steel & Knox: The Ballad of Kenpeders Melee 3D * Counter-Mario Public Beta (Game 1) * ''Counter-Mario 2'''' (Game 2)'' * Counter Strike: Kek * Crazy Mario Taxi (Game 1) * Crazy Mario Taxi: Helen Hunt (Game 2) * Crish Bindlegoose D * Dance Dance American Revolution: Mario Mix * Dance Dance French Revolution: Mario Mix * Dance Dance Revolution: Bowser's Ballet * Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix * Dance Dance Revelution: Nim-nom(DOSE THE WORLD REALLY NEAD MORE NIM-NOM?)Mix. * Danjo and Kalowe * Detective Dong * DEH MARIO BROS. IN DUH HUUD! * Diddy and Pong Racing * Diddy and Pong Racing DS * Disney's Sonic Soldsteel Adventure XD - Gale of Darkness Touched! Repainter's Cut from Arcade Edition with Banjo kazooie & Knuckles Definite Edition * D.J. Heroe 2: Nim-Nom of the toolicious D.J.'s! * Doggy Conn * Doggy Conn: World of Tanks * Doggy Conn: A Depression Tour * Donk Land & Knuckles * Donk Land & Knuckles 2: The Triggered Cuphead Sunshine Boom * Donkey and Pong * Donkey and Pong 3 * Donkey and Pong 64 * Donkey and Pong II * Donkey and Pong: Beepbeepbeep Kingdom * Donkey and Pong Classics * Donkey and Pong Country * Donkey and Pong Country 2 * Donkey and Pong Country 3 * Donkey and Pong Country Returns * Donkey and Pong GB * Donkey and Pong Hockey * Donkey and Pong Jr. * Donkey and Pong Jr. Math * Donkey and Pong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson * Donkey and Pong: Kong of Pong * Donkey and Pong Land * Donkey and Pong Land 2 * Donkey and Pong Land III * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Beat * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Blast * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Climber * Donkey and Pong: Paddle Fever * Donkey and Pong Wee * Donkey and Ponga * Donkey and Ponga 2 * Donkey and Ponga 3 * Donkey and Pong Country Tropical Freeze * Donkey Count Kongry + Solid Snake vs The Idol Master and Knuckles * Donkey Count Kongry Zero: School Idol Festival (Game 0) * Donkey Count Kongry: Xtreme Edition (Game 1) * Donkey Count Kongry Too: Entering The Wright City (Game 2) * Donkey Count Kongry Tree: Battle for Splatoon Odyssey (Game 3) * Donkey Count Kongry IV: The Big Knee from the furry krabs (Game 4) * Donkey Country Kongry FiVe: Tales of Breaking Da Tech Planet 23 (Game 5) * Donkey Country Kongry 666: The Rage of Black Tigers (Game 6) * Donkey Count Kongry 7/11: Legend of the hidden temple (Game 7) * Donkey Count Kongry 8: Into 24 Jump Street (Game 8) * Donkey Count Kongry - The 13th: Planning into outer space (Game 9) * Donkey Kong and Monkey Donkey * Donkey Kong and Dommey Kong * Donkey Kong Country: Avenging Harambe * Donkey Smash Kongress & Knuckles 3D: Team Edge vs Team Socks * Donkey Smash Kongress & Knuckles 3D 2 * Dork Souls * Dork Souls Too! * Dork Souls 3 * Dork Souls Rememestered * Dull of Cuty * Dull of Cuty 2 * Dull of Cuty 3: Wood at Store * Dull of Cuty 4: Modem Welfare * Dull of Cuty 5: Modem Welfare 2 * Dull of Cuty 6: Slack Mops * Dull of Cuty 7: Modem Welfare 3 * Dull of Cuty 8: Slack Mops 2 * Dull of Cuty: World Domination * Dull of Cuty: 2Spooky4Me * Dull of Cuty: Forever Welfare * Dull of Cuty: Modem Welfare Rememestered * Dull of Cuty:World War Poo * Dull of Cuty: Slack Mops 3 * Dull of Cuty: Slack Mops 4 * Dull of Cuty: Star Tours * DumBeE HeAd kaRt SD * DuMmEE HeAD KaRT Pii * Drake, Josh, and your sister! Takes Manhattan Extreme 64: Inspired by the video games E *Earth Bounding:Meme a Loo Doo *Edgebob and Sunburt: The Spange Movie *''El Mario Gone Stupido'' *Evil guy vs. new mario: the shame *Eskimo Bros *Eskimo Bros 2: Middling Earth *Eskimo Bro Third: No Man Sea F * Faces of Evil * Fail Adventures of Mama Luigi (the) * Final Fanta Vee * Final Fantasy: Infinite Sadness * Final Fantasy: Final Fight * Final Spaghetti * Final Spaghetti 2 * Final Spaghetti: Meme Edition * Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel * FIVE NIGHTS TOO SPOOKY 4 ME * Freaking Unbelievable! * Freshly Picked Paul Burt Online: Lego to the city and prepare to meme edition G * Gaper Mario * Gaper Mario: In Search for Erio Lamaj * Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Luigi * Grand Thief Mario * Grand Theif Mario 2: Bland Gift Manual * Grand Theif Mario 3: Santiago 1973 * Grand Theif Mario: Into the Arkham * Grand Theif Mario: The Great Slaughter Party * Grand Theft Sesame Street * Grand Theft Sesame Street 2: Elmo's Return * Grand Theft Sesame Street 3: London Failing * Grand Theft Sesame Street 4: Vine City * Grand Theft Sesame Street V: Ballad of Autism Puppets * Grand Theft Sesame Street: Grover's Revenge!!! * Grand Theft Sesame Street: Liberty Dab's * Grand Theft Sesame Street: Santa Andreas * Grand Theft Sesame Street:The Lost Grouch Land * Grandpa Theft Auto * Groudon457's Gay Adventure * Guitar Hero Mario * Guitar Hero Mario II * Guitar Hero Mario III * Guitar Hero Mario: Stone Legend * Guitar Hero Mario: Domination Tour * Guitar Hero Mario: Stone War Machine * Guitar Hero Mario Live * Guitar Hero Mario Encore * Guitar Hero Mario Rocks! * Guitar Hero Mario Band * Guitar Hero Mario Decades * Gut Suckers Punch out! H * Half Assassin Simulator Life * Half-Mario * Half-Mario: Opposing Force * Half-Mario: Green Shift * Half-Mario 2 * Half-Mario 2: Episode One * Half-Mario 2: Episode Two * Half Life Kek * Half-Shit: Episode 6666 * Heroes The Video Shame * Hitario and the Tokyo Drifters * Hitario and Weegee: Partners in Mime * Hitario and Weegee: The Fast & Furriest * Hitario and Weegee: The Hard Stone Gathering * HitarioRPG: Dead Man's Chest! * Hobbes: The Prophecy (Calvin and Hobbes 2) * Hobo's Butt Reboob * Hotel Weegee * Hotel Weegee: Friend Fister * Hunger Games: Nintendo Edition I * Ice Paper Mario * Ikustaka Eats The Rubber Duck (it won the Shamelympics though) * Inn Mario * Inn Mario 2: Waifu 4 Diefu * Inn Malleo! * Inn Nim-nom! * Iron Man-VS.-Weegee. * Ironic Iron * I poop on nim-nom land! * Issac & Knuckles: Finding Nemo's Butt J *Jason vs Video Games *Jerryjackson42's Damned & Stupid-Induced Adventure *Jimmy The Earthworm *Jimmy the Earthworm: Animal Farms *Jojo's Bizarre Dark Soul Adventure K *''King and Balloon'' *''K1rby's Dr3am Sh1t'' *Kellogg's Vs Capcom: Crossover Generation of Cereal *''Kewl Poop!'' *''Kewl Poop! 2: Crap Attack!'' *Kingdom Blarts: Final Mix *King K Rool's Klash of Klans *King K Rool: Dragons vs Balls *''Kirby Atmosphere Race'' *''Kirby Dream Land 5: Waluigi 666'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby Epic Yarn: Super Mario Glitched!'' *''Kirby Stupid Star'' *''Kirby Stupid Star Ultra'' *Knack: Enter the Gecko *Knuckle's School Idol Festival: The First Live Movie Shame *''Koopa-Ish Koopalings 64'' *''Kurbeh 46: The Plastic Shards'' L * League of Arsefaces * Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M. * LegoDude2000's Extremely Dumbass Adventure * Left 4 Ded * Left 4 Ded 2 * Left 4 Ded THEEE * Luigi's Bathroom * Link's Great Adventure * Luigi: Plumber in Time * Luigui's Scalebound Adventure * Luigi: The shame. * Lizardos 64 * Lizardos' Plunkfort Workshop * LOL * Lucario and the 50 Shades of Grayonetta * Lucario's Feet Worship M * Macho Man 87 * Mad Max: Beyond Morrowind * Mad Moba Max: Electric Dotaloo * Magio Cat: Islam Tourette's * Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. * Malleo & Weegee: Resident Devil * Malleo & Weegee: Bowsa's Inside Story * Malleo & Weegee: Partners in Crime * Malleo and Weegee The Game * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames * Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Winter Shames * Malleo Mart * Mama Luigi's Mansion * Mario & Iron Man: Metallic Adventure * MARIO AND LUIGI GOT MARRIED!! * Mario and Luigi on Pokémon Island * Mario & the Death Note * Mario: The Shame. * Mario & Luigui: All Star Duo * Mario and Luigi: Are Pie Gee 3* * Mario & Luigui Boarded! * Mario & Luigui: Bootleg Jam * Mario & Luigi: Fart On Time * Mario & Luigui: Partners in Crime * Mario & Luigui: Pocket Princess * Mario & Luigui RPG Moutache Mayhem * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Sega Genesis * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga * Mario & Luigi: Teh 4w3s0m3 Adventure * Mario & Luigi: The Lost Farts * Mario & Luigi Travel through Time The Game * Mario & Sonic at the Paralympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Special Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Winter Paralympic Shames * Mario & Wario Superhero Action!!! * Mario and the Black Knight * Mario and the Secret Coins * Mario Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Mario As a Freaking Baby, and the Magikoopa's Castle Of Goomba's That Moon Peeps! * Mario Babbles Incoherently 3.14159265 * Mario's Book of Fun * Mario Chart * Mario Chicken * Mario Counts Simple Math * Mario Darts * Mario: Dora and Boots * Mario Fart * Mario Fart DS * Mario Fart Racing * Marios Fortress 2 * Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toad's Stool Tour * Mario Heroes * Mario's House * Mario is Finally Missing! * Mario is Lost in the Shopping Mall! * Mario Jones and the Raiders of the lost Mushroom * Mario Hoops 5-on-5 * Mario Hoops 7-on-7 * Mario Hoops 11-on-11 * Mario Kart 8 xXCompetitionXx * Mario Kart * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart FartCade GP * Mario Kart FartCade GP 2 * Mario Kart Knee * Mario Kart: Single Dash! * Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! * Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!! * Mario Kart: Victory Lane * Mario Kart: Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!! * Mario Kart: Wheelchair Edition * Mario Kart: Zero Dash * Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! * Marioman * Marioman 2: Revenge of the GreenGoomba. * Marioman 3: Time to try harder * Mario Mart * Mario Mediocre Sluggers * Mario No-Ledge * Marionopoly * Mario Paintball * Mario Party * Mario Party 2 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 634 * Mario Party 88 * Mario Party: 1000 * Mario Poops: Pee on Pee * Mario's Political Party * Mario Powerless Tennis * Mario Rising * Mario Rumble Arena * Mario Strikers: Electrocuted * Mario StupidStar Baseball * Mario Tag * Mario Teaches Simple Math * Mario Teaches Typing * Mario Teeches Symple Speling * Mario Tennis * Mario the Cereal Killer * Mario + Minions: Kingdom Battle * Mario the serialkiller * Mario the zerialkillar * Mario's Ultra Picross * Mario Unleashed * Mario versus His Replacements * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong * Mario vs. Donkey and Pong 2: March of the Megas * Mario want TEH DINNER * Mario Wart * Mario's Epic Adventures * Mega Board Shame Collection * Mess Effect * Metroid Prom * Metroid Prom 2: Eggos * Metroid: The Day Samus Tooted. * Metroid: The Last Air-Bender! * Miles EdgeFUCK InvestiSHITS Ace Bitch * MLG Smash: Marvel Sphere Edition * Mortal Kombat Times * Mummio Tomb Raider * The Mummio * Mummio Two * Mummio Three: The Return of Mummio * Mushroom Black * Mushroom White N * Neon Kart: Double Dash!! * New Luigi's: Punch Your Brains Out!!! * New super Cario bros. * New Shupa Malleo Bros. * New Super Mario Pallette Swaps * New Super Dank Meme Bros * New Super Fricking Idiots * New Super Shroom Trip * New Super Stupid Bros * New One Punch Pikmin: Super Epic Amiibo Kart Maker Bros - Power of the Labyrinth + A Telltale Gam * New Ultimate Super Smash Bros Battle Generation Network Advanced Warfare - The Anniversary Edition Episode 1: 2K15 * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Partners in Slime! * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Super Far Saga! * Nim-Nom and Baby Luigi:Bowser's Kitten-Side Story! * Nim-Nom Land:NIM-NOM-VS-NOM-NOM! * Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other * Nintendon't Land (Exclusive) * No Need for Madness (Internet) * Noob Stupid Mario Booze Wee O *Oak And Chipendale Plastic Caterpiller Gear 65. 97 To The Power Of 6 *Obama VS. You *''Obey Wario, Destroy Mario!'' * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! 2 P * Paper Mario * Paper Mario 2 * Paper Mario 3 * Paper Mario 4 * Paper Mario 2364 * Paper Mario & Fred Fuch: The Revenge of the Cola Pee Pee * Paper Mario & Luigi:The OVER 9000!!!! Year door * Paper Bloo * Paper Bloo 2: The Bloo-Year Door * Paper Bloo: Bloo Star * Paper Bloo: The Mystic Bloo * Paper Bloo: Bleach Splish * Paper Iron Man * Paper Luigi * Paper Mike Milk Tale: The Graded Door * Paper Squadala Man * Paul Blart's Fart Nuclear Realms * Peep And The Big Dang World Of Random The Game * ''Poop-a-shoot'' * Phoniex vs Super Wholock Racing * Phoniex Phoneix Vs Super WhoLock + Attack of the Twonkies and Knuckles Global Racing * Phoenix Wrong: Denials and Complications * Phoenix Wrong: Justice for None * Phoenix Wrong: Stupid Attorney * Piirby The Shame * Pikachu Eats Your Cheese * Pizza Fighters DX: Millenium Editon * Plants vs Memes * Pocket Morty's Kombat Go HD Remix * Poke MonGirls * Pokemon Blood * Pokemon Brown * Pokemon GlitchBrown * Pokemon Gray * Pokemon Laggray * Pokeman: Non-White * Pokeman Reddish & Bluish * Pokemon Reid * Pokeman: Savvy & Style * Pokeman: Soos & Ooh! * Poopa Koopa's Bathroom Q * Question Mark's Adventure * Question Mark's Second Adventure R * Rapper Mario's Adventure * Real World or Warcraft * Residente Evile * Residente Evile 2: Saving Profit Margins * Roblox: World Meltdown Lite Butt S * Scribblenuts * Scribblenaughts * Scribblenaught: Organs * Send That Fax * Sonic The Hedgehog: Remixed * Sonic and the Black Plumber * Sonic the Entourage Hog * Sonic the Entourage Hog 2: Dino Dawn Crisis * Sonic and the Hacked Rings * Super Ladybug68 Bros. * Super Ladybug67 Bros. 2 - Cash 4 Hearts * Stupor ScribbleNauts. * Spider-Pig * Spider-Pig 2 * Spider-Pig 3 * The Amazing Spider-Pig * The Amazing Spider Pig 2: Taking care of bosses * Spider-Weegee * Spider-Weegee 2 * Spider-Weegee 3 * Spider - Wee 11 * The Amazing Spider-Weegee * The Amazing Spider-Weegee 2: Breath of Fresh Air * Stupid Attorney Investicraptions: Miles Edgeworthless * Stupid Mario Galaxy * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns * Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Revenge of the Nerds * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The 2Spooky4Me Menace * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Return of the Eyes * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Farts Awaken * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Last IYI * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Rogue & Solo * Super Mario What-The-Crap-Shine * Subspace Emissary * Subspcae Emissary 2: Bland Media * Super Mario 69 * Super Mario Fella Sleep Vision * Super Mario World 4: Waluigi 666 * Super Daisy 32 * Super Daisy 64 * Super Daisy 128 * Super Daisy World * Super Hitario 64 * Super Hitario and the Ghostman City * Super Iron Man * Super Iron Mario: Welcome to the middle of the earth * Super Jolly Green Giant 64 * Super Jolly Green Giant: Galaxy Quest * Super Lucas 96 * Super Lucas: Pokesona Sea * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs: Too Much Guilt * Super Mario 1024 * Super Mario 128 * Super Mario 129 * Super Mario 130 * Super Mario 131 * Super Mario 1337 * Super Mario 633 * Super Mario 12600 * Super Mario 126000 * Super Mario 1200 * Super Mario 1600 * Super Mario 12102 * Super Mario Action * Super Mario: Attack of the Randomness * Super Mario Browls * Super Mario: Out running the Browls * Super Cario is a N00B! * Super Cario Prey * Super Mario: Just Click Your Browser's Back Button * Super Mario Cheese Shine * Super Mario FX 2: Super Friends * Super Mario Chicken * Super Mario Chicken: Death by Friday * Super Mario's Cupcakes * Super Mario Cupcakes 2: Hunger Royale * Super Mario FX * Super Mario GPR: Legend of the Seven Stamps * Super Mario GPR 2: Electric Embarassment * Super Mario House * Super Mario House 2 for Wii 3 * Super Mario iPhone 4S * SUPER MARIO: JOO ROFFLE MY WOFFLES * SUPER MARIO: JORTS SNATCHERS of BANDERS * Super Mario Moonshine * Super Mario Moonshine 2: Bothic Metroid * Super Mario Nerd * Super Mario Nerd 2: Yoshi's FileLand * Super Mario Nerd 3: Spiders in the City * Super Mario Palette Swaps * Super Mario Saves Breakfast * Super Mario Boxing 2 * Super Mario Siblings * Super Mario: Teletubbies! * Super Mario: Teletubbies! Turok Kingdom * Super Mario: The Oblongs * Super Mario Universe * Super Mario Warzone 2: Yoshi's Wasteland * Super Mario: World Tour * Super Mario: World Tour 2: Destiny's Tour * Super Mario Zoo * Super Mario Zoo Too: Where's Mahvel? * Super Muffin-o Sunshine * Super Muffin-o: Shadow of the Loots * Super Princess Daisy * Super Princess Peach 2: The Very Old Show * Super RHF 64 * Super RHF LSD Edition * Super Rapper Mario 64 * Super Ronald Galaxy * Super Ronald Galaxy 2 * Super Ronald Spacesylvania * Super Ronald Odyssey * Super Rosalina 64 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Stupid Bros * Super Toad Land * Super Toad Land 2:Quest for Common,Worthless Coins * SMK TV: The Game * Super Toilet Paper * Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 * Super Waluigi World * Super Weegee Galaxy * Super Window Washing Bros. * Super Window Washing Bros. Two: Doublewash * Super Window Washing Bros. Three: Return of the Squeegee * Super Terrorist Bros. * Stupid Mario Bro * Super Wario Bros * Supa dupa Pikachu bros. * Sawneek Adventure * Sawneek Adventure 2 * Sawneek and the Charcoal Knight * Sawneek Heroes * Sonicman: The Black Knight * Super Fat Penguin 5347 * Shupa Malleo Bros. * Smallio Bros. * Shupa Malleo Galaxy * Space Chimps: The Shame (remake of Stupid Mario Galaxy, a terrible shame) * Super Mario & Luigi: The Untold Story * Super Mario Solar Systems * Super Mario & Wario Moonshine * Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl * Super Nintendo Rinse and Repeat Shooters * Super Man and Bat Man: Partners In Being Drunk! * Super Man & Bat Man Flight Simulator 64 * Batman: The Bat Craft Dimension * Batman: PayDay at ocean 10 * Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE * Super Smash Bros. LIVE-ACTION! * Super Smash Bros. Volleybrawl * Super Smash Bros. Baddlefields * Super Mario Ace Plumber for PS2 * Super Mario Bros VII * Super Mario Bros. 87 * Super Mario Gangster * Super Mario Gangster: Lie and Order * Super Mario Gangster: Massacre on 34th Street * Super Mario Vacation * Super Mario Vacation: Heroes Under the Sea * Super Mario Bros Z The Game * Super Mario Bros Z The Sequel: Sprite Suffers * Super Mario Downfall * Super Mario Downfall Remorse * Super Mario Hoes * Super Mario Hoes vs Rad Dads * Super Mario Steakers * Super Mario Steakers: Gears of Doors * Super Mario Diaper Duty * Super Duper Mario Rainbow Factory * Super Duper Mario Rainbow Factory 6: Siege * Super Mario War * Super Mario War: Crisis of Dino's * Super Mario Universe * Super Brutal Bros * Super Brutal Bros 2: Pissy Parakeet Season * Super Brutal Bros 3: Despair Meets World * Super Sonic Bros * Super Sonic Bros 2 * Super Sonic Bros 3: A Franchise's End * Super Luigi Country * Super Luigui Country 2: Philadelphia's Sun * Super Luigui Country 3: Macaroni Quest * Super Mari En Troopers & Knuckles * Super Mari & Knuckles: Brand New Synergy * Super Mari Pets * Super Ultra Kaizo Memeio Road * Super Ultra Kazio Memeio Road: Git Gud Edition * Super Ultra Gorty 11 * Super Ultra Gorty: Monchan Road * Space Fox 1964 * Space Fox: Stair Temperatures * Space Fox: Borderborn * Super Meme Bros * Super Meme Bros No.2: Broken Quantum's * Super Meme Bros: Massive Feels * Super Merio Treasure Hunt * Super Merio Treasure Hunt: Portlandia * Souper Smesh Bras * Souper Smesh Bras: Meeleem * Souper Smesh Bras: Brawlers * Souper Smesh Bras: Dawn of Punchies * Souper Smesh Bras: UFC of Furries * Souper Old School Smesh * Super Mario Soccer 15 * Super Mario Soccer 16 * Smosh's Spa-Looge Simulator * Spongebills Squirtpants & Knuckles: Battle for Moist Bikinis * Spongebills Squirtpants: One Perfect Dark Night * Spongebill & Knuckles: Twilight Zone * Staracker's Pario Party 666 * Super Hyper Street Fighter Turbo Hyper Alpha EX Champion Edition * Sonichu The Shame * Super Money Maker * Super SUper SuPer SupEr SupeR SUper SUPer SUPEr SUPER Souper UnSuper Really Super Non Super Paper Mario * Super Ape Mario * Soopah Marin Galaxy * Super Succ Bros. Irony Edition * Sonic Memes & Knuckles: Final Mix + Megamix * Stupor Cardboard Mario * Shraq Kart: Double Slam - Golf of Duty V * Super Smash Bros Turbo All Stars Battle Royale at the Olympic Games HD Remix & Knuckles * Souper Paper Amir * Star Shraq: Teh Advertizing Adventure * Spooky Undertale 2 + Luigui The Rapper & Knuckles Fever of Clans Ep.2 * Spooky Undertale 2 + Luigui The Rapper & Knuckles Fever of Clans Ep.1: Entering New Las Vegas * Sonic's Inflation Adventure * Super Underground Gaymall & Knuckles: Player's Choice * Super Underground Gaymall & Knuckles 2 * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure: Prepare the Die Edition * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 2: The Legend of Groose * Sivia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 3: The Factured Butthole * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 4: The Most Dangerous Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game You Can Ever Play So You Might Not Want To Play This Game * Super Normie Ree: Poo and Pee * Scarce Kart: Double Upload Dash * Sankic: Da Hughighog * Super Paper Bloo T * Team 4TressTeam 4Tress * Team 4Tress 2 * Team 4Tress: Red vs Blue * Tetris a-Hack * Tetris Story Mode: Waifu Wars * The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings * The Legend of Zelda: All Wolves go to Hyrule * Toad Fu * Toad Fu 2: Kill Friggin Bill! * Toad Fu 3: The Tamagotchis War * The Loser Of The Peoples. * The Loser Of The Peoples 2:MARSHMALLOWS-VS-GOOMBAS! * The Loser of The Peoples: The Sunny Apocalypse * The Legend of Mario: Twilight Peach * The Legend of Mario: Beware the Creep... er * The Legend of Mario: Enter Diablands * The Sims: Mario Edition * The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor * The Adventures of a Really Bad Doctor 2: Space Balls and Mula * Team Fartress Poo * Team Fartress Explosives * The Legend of Zelda: OOT * The Super Elder Scrolls Hunie Pop and Knuckles All Stars Bros of Duty for Wii U + DS * Turbo Rumble Advanced Warfare DX Electric Boogaloo: The Game Movie for EA 64 Only on Xbox 360 and PS3 * The Leg of ZAA: The Win Wanker XD * The Samsams Memes: The Shame * The Legend of New Luigi's & Knuckles Super Star Team Fortress: The Movie: The Game Party EX Steam Edition * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie DX: Director's Cut * The Faces of Volcanicity * The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings * THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FOR N00BS * The Legend Of Zelda:Evil Goober's Attack Hyrule! (What Is Hyrule!) * The Legend of Zelda YTP RPG * Tha Fanastic Adventures of Fart-io and Fart-uigi U * Unmario Kart-EVERYONE IN TIS WIKI DASH! * U R In Love * Uganda Knuckles: Da Giant Queen * Uber Scribblenuts * Uber Mario 145 * Uber Mario: Nerds on Xbox One V *''Vectorman Planet'' *Vectorman Planet 2: Into the Crypt *Vectorman Planet 3: Warcraft in Space! W * Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime * Wario & Waluigui: Monster Ranchers * WarioWear: Mega Fashion Design$ * Wario Fart 3D * Wario's Tree Climb * Watch Doges * Watch Doges 2: Movie Gear Solid * Weegee Adventure 2 * Weegee's Mansion * Weegee Wars * Weegee Wars: The Mothim Prophecy * Whee! Sports * Whee! Sports Residental Resort * Wabowarigi Unite! * Whoa * Weegee Adventure 3: The Last Weegee Adventure. * Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK? * Weegee Adventure V: Skerrim Scroll * Wii Fat * Wii Obese * Wii Work * Wii Poo * Wii Fixer * Wii Gilf * Weegee Adventure: A Charted's Fortune. * Weegee Adventure Reunion. (IT DOSEN'T DESERVE A REUNION!) * Walleo and Waweegee series * World of Dinner * World of Dinner: The Late 90's * When Goombas Attack! * WWE: Wrestle Mania - Shrek Edition X * Xylophone Hero * Xylophone Hero: One Naughty Dog Y * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island 2: Super Mario World * Yoshi's Island 3: Super Mario Bros' Attack * Yoshi's Island SD * Yoshi: Poke To Death and Go * Yoshi: Powerfull Adventure * Yoshi Puzzle * Yoshi Rub and Go * Yushee's Island * Yushee's Island Vuh * Yushee Isle 2042 * Yushee's Story ,The most popular CD-i shame.]] Z *Zuper Wario 8ros *Zuper Wario 8ros: Search for the Plastic Toy Hero , one of the many shames.]] Cancelled Shames * s''Mario Fart Wii'' * Return of Donkey and Pong * Donkey and Pong Notes * Super Mario Crappy Drools * Donkey and Pong Bongo Bios * Dull of Cuty: Tic Tac Tactics * Dull of Cuty: Bobcat Force * Dull of Cuty: Mushroom Brigade * Dull of Cuty: Roman Rules * Dull of Cuty: Vietnam Shores * Dull of Cuty: Fire Fog Team * Dull of Cuty: Sneaky Smell War * Half Mario: Revenge of Raven * Guitar Hero Mario IV * The Evangelion Kong Country vs Capcom and Knuckles * Aper Leas Cam Studio All Stars Battle Royal Rraria Party Park Simulator Anniversary Edition * Bionicle + Bayonette Heroes Reverence 5 Remix Super Turbo Champsionship Edition * Marble Awards Gold Platinum Collector Edition 64 * Bad Hard Time & Knuckles * Finding Nemo Reboob * Seven Nights of Furries * Freshly Picked Tingle's and Paul Bart Online: Lego to the City Prepare to Meme Edition * Five Too Many Nights! * The Avengers: The Movie: The Toys: The Game. * Eight Nights in Purgatory Hell * Every Horror Movie: The Shame * Weekend at Burmy's * Batman vs Everybody * Five Sausages at France * Five Nights at Furby's * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 7: The Museum of Beat Rhythm Rapper Knuckle Megamix * Paper Flavio 5 * Wario's Super Star Toadstool Tour With Vinesauce: Pocket Edition 9 * New Super Paper Mother 3 & Knuckles Tail: HD Edition * Unrolled 4: A Pizza Rolls End * Super Mario & Knuckles: The Movie - The Game 2 * Aero Morph Man Land 8 * Yu-Gi-Oh in 3D: Recoded 2 * Terminal Knuckles 7 * New Super Knuckles Smash Blazeblue Cross Tag Battle League World 2 - Director's Cut * Five Nights at HappyMeal's Ghost Engine Simulator * Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad 2: Electric Boogaloo (Or the owl will eat you) * Chris Chan Chronicles V: Ground Zero * New Super Ultra Lego Mario Bros. V - Extreme Fatality Simulator + Amazing Episode X: Total Call of Dong Online Expansion Pack Category: Shames Category:Image requested Category:Articles with no Category